The ordinary vocabulary of a language like English contains thousands of phrasal terms. A phrasal term is a multi-word lexical unit, such as a compound noun, a technical term, a phrasal verb, a named entity, an idiomatic phrase, a fixed collocation, and others. The exact number of phrasal terms is difficult to determine because new phrasal terms are coined regularly. Moreover, it is sometimes difficult to determine whether a phrase is a phrasal term or a regular, compositional expression (i.e., a phrase that can be understood by understanding the meaning of the component words). Accurate identification of phrasal terms is important in a variety of contexts, including natural language processing, question answering systems, information retrieval systems, and the like.